Sending in the Big Guns
by cindy123
Summary: A short little Three Brothers one-shot that popped into my head. Dean and Danny use their little brother to try to get something they want because everyone knows that puppy dog eyes can be used as weapons!


**Hi, all! So, I was sitting here at work, totally not wanting to work, when this little Three Brothers one shot popped into my head. Since it's been so long since I've written any Supernatural/Three Brothers stories, I had to write it down. I'm pretty rusty with the brothers so I hope you'll forgive me if it isn't up to my usual standards! Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

 ** **Cindy****

 ** **Disclaimer: I don't know them :(****

 **Sending in the Big Guns**

 **Daniel 9 years old; Dean 8 years old; Sammy 4 years old**

"Dean, I don't think this is a good idea. Dad's gonna be mad!" Daniel hissed as he nervously peered out of his hiding spot to check to make sure that John had not moved from his place at the kitchen table.

"Danny…it's gonna work. Dad won't get mad!" Dean hissed back, his green eyes moving from his older brother to the younger one whose shoulders he had clutched in his hands.

"Look, I want to go as much as you do, but Dad's not gonna let us! You know how he feels about it! He has never once let us before!"

"That's why we're having Sammy ask. He won't say no to the squirt," Dean replied under his breath.

"We're using our four year old brother…that don't seem right," Daniel whispered as he cast his brown eyes down to look at the mop of brown hair in front of him.

"I's don' mind, Danny! I's can do it…you see!" Sam quipped, his tiny voice filled with excitement.

"Shhh, Sammy! We don't want Dad to hear just yet!" Dean said as he tightened his grip on Sam's shoulders.

"Oh…I's sowwy, Dean. I's be quiet as a mouse!" Sam whispered, the small boy literally bouncing on feet in anticipation.

"That's good, Sammy. Now, do you remember what you're supposed to say?" Dean asked with a fond smile.

"Yes, Dean…I's 'member!" Sam replied.

"Good. And do you remember the rest?"

"Yep…I knows what to do!"

"Dean, let's think about this. What if Sammy gets in trouble? Is it really worth it?" Daniel asked in a worried filled voice.

Dean heaved a heavy sigh and glanced up at his older brother. "Sammy isn't gonna get in trouble. If anyone can get Dad to say yes, Sammy can. You worry too much!" he answered.

Daniel peered into the kitchen again and sighed.

"Come on, Danny…it'll work!" Dean said.

"Okay…okay, but if Sammy gets in trouble, we confess that this was all our idea," Danny replied.

"Yeah, sure…we'll confess," Dean agreed.

Daniel nodded, then looked down at his youngest brother. "Sammy, if you're afraid to do this, just say so," he said fondly.

"Oh, no, Danny…I's not 'fraid! I's a big boy…'sides, Daddy loves me and I's could never be 'fraid of him!" Sam responded, his bouncing picking up momentum by the second.

"Okay, I guess it doesn't hurt to try."

"Finally! Sheesh!" Dean quipped before turning his attention back to his baby brother. "Now, Sammy, you know what to do, right?"

"I's do, Dean! I's do!"

"Okay, go get 'im, squirt!"

Sam beamed his biggest smile at his brothers before he toddled away toward where John sat writing in his journal and drinking coffee. His brothers watched with equal parts of nervousness and excitement as the little boy finally reached his destination and got his father's attention.

"Daddy?" Sam's squeaky voice called as he reached up with his little hand and tugged at John's shirt.

John looked up from his writing, then down at his youngest son. "What is it, Sam? Daddy's busy," he said as he took in the adorable face that stared up at him.

"I's needs to ask you somethin' weally impo…imp…uh…" Sam started, his face crunching up as he tried to remember the word Dean had told him.

"Important?" John queried in fond amusement.

"Yeah!" Sammy chirped excitedly.

"What is it, Sammy?" John asked.

"Well," Sam said, his dewy eyes widening as he gazed up at his father. "I's weally, weally wants to go twick 'o' tweeting, Daddy! Like, weally, weally a lot!" he said, his eyes widening even more.

John sighed as he reached down and picked up his small son. "Sammy, did your brothers make you come ask me this?" he asked evenly.

"No, Daddy…I's asking all by myself! I's a big boy!" Sam replied happily.

"You are a big boy, but I don't think trick or treating is a good idea. There are bad people out there, kiddo," John said, his eyes glancing around to see if he could find where his two oldest sons were hiding.

"I knows, Daddy, but Dean and Danny can come with me…and you can come too! I's won't be awone so no bad people will gets me! Pwease, Daddy…pwease, pwease, pwease?!"

"Sammy, I have to say no," John said with a hint of regret in his voice.

Sam's eyes immediately filled with tears as he stuck his quivering, lower lip out and gazed up at his father. "But, Daddy…all the other kids mommies and daddies let them go. Is it 'cause I's a bad boy? I twy to be good, Daddy…I weally do!"

John sighed as he pulled Sam closer to his chest. "No, Sammy, you aren't a bad boy. You're a very good boy," he answered.

"Are Dean and Danny bad boys? Is that why?"

"It's too dangerous, Sammy. I would be very sad if something happened to you or your brothers," John said.

Sam looked up with dewy eyes and smiled sadly at his father. "But you would 'tect us, Daddy…jus' like you always do! You would nev' let anyone hurt your Sammy...you always say that! Pwease, Daddy…jus' this one time?"

John sighed deeply, then smiled. He stood his littlest son up on his legs, then reached up and ruffled his hair. "You're right, Sammy…I would never let anyone hurt you, or Dean, of Danny. I guess just this one time I can let you all go trick or treating," he said softly, his heart growing at the wide smile that now graced his baby's face.

Sam flung his arms around John's neck and squeezed as tight as he could. "Oh, thank you, thank you, Daddy!" he cried happily as he hugged his father tight.

Back in their hiding place, Dean and Daniel grinned as they gave each other high fives and watched as Sam continued to hug their father around his neck.

"And that's what happens when you send in the big guns!" Dean quipped happily.

Daniel chuckled beside him and gazed out at his baby brother with wonder. "The power of the puppy eyes wins again," he said, his mind already working out what costume he was going to wear.

 **The End**

 **Well, that's it. Short and sweet. Maybe this will spark more Three Brothers stories! You never know! Thanks for reading :)**

 **Cindy**


End file.
